Ranks and Titles
There are many ranks and titles in the various nations, armies and organizations of Tritania. Royal Titles and Equivalents Emperor/Empress The ruler of an empire. Though considered unnecessarily pompous by some, it is widely considered to be the highest title a person can achieve. The spouse of an imperial sovereign can also be an emperor or empress, or they may hold a lower title to distinguish themselves from the sovereign. Equivalent Titles King/Queen The ruler of a kingdom. Typically the highest recognized rank in most nations. The spouse of a royal sovereign may be a king or queen as well, or they may hold a lower title to distinguish themselves from the sovereign. High King/Queen Historically a High King was the sovereign of a united group of kingdoms, so that lower ranking royals would be allowed to retain the title of king themselves. Sometimes the title has been retained, even after they have no other kings reigning beneath them. Sometimes the title is used to indicate a position of particular power, even when there are no other royals. Equivalent Titles * Low King/Queen (Khagarad) Prince/Princess Immediate family of the sovereign, usually children and siblings. Sometimes a prince or princess may reign over a particular territory, known as a principality, or even as a sovereign in their own right. Often they also hold additional titles. Crown Prince/Princess The heir to a nation, typically the eldest child of the sitting sovereign. Equivalent Titles * Tanist (Khagarad) - the heir of Khagarad, chosen rather than inherited. Duke/Duchess The ruler of a duchy. Frequently senior members of the royal family, especially those not in line for the throne, will be awarded a dukedom. Grand Duke/Duchess If a nation is ruled by a duke rather than a royal family, they will often assume the title of Grand Duke for distinction. Equivalent Titles * Clan Chief (Khagarad) Count/Countess The ruler of a county. Typically considered to be a mid-level rank of nobility, count is a hereditary title. Equivalent Titles * Earl (The Whale-Spine Islands) * Jarl (Tsalrad) Baron/Baroness The ruler of a barony. Baron is the lowest hereditary noble title, and they act as the representatives of the sovereign in the most far flung areas of a nation. Equivalent Titles * Thane (The Whale-Spine Islands) * Thegn (Tsalrad) Lord/Lady A generic title for nobility of any level. Frequently the spouse or child of a noble who does not hold a title in their own right will be made a Lord or Lady. In some places, it can even be a low ranking title in its own right. The title is typically non-hereditary, though children of a noble may be addressed as Lord or Lady out of courtesy. Equivalent Titles Knight The lowest title of nobility, a non-hereditary martial position. Knights are powerful warriors, frequently rich and always well trained. Many higher ranking nobles also hold knighthoods if they are a warrior as well. Equivalent Titles * Samurai (Chi-Ann) Military Ranks Army Marshall Equivalent Ranks Captain-General Equivalent Ranks Lieutenant-General Equivalent Ranks Sergeant-Major-General Equivalent Ranks Captain Equivalent Ranks Lieutenant Equivalent Ranks Sergeant-Major Sergeant-at-Arms Equivalent Ranks Sergeant Equivalent Ranks Corporal Equivalent Ranks Navy Grand Admiral Equivalent Ranks * Clan Captain (The Falathrim) Admiral Equivalent Ranks * Fleet Captain (The Falathrim) Commodore Equivalent Ranks * Squad Captain (The Falathrim) Captain Equivalent Ranks Lieutenant Equivalent Ranks Air Force Sky Marshall Equivalent Ranks Civilian Titles Governor Mayor Seneschal Sheriff